metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Straw Box
The Assassin's Straw Box was a bundle of hay that, as indicated by the name, bears some resemblance to a cardboard box. Usage The Assassin's Straw Box had existed as early as the time of the Crusades, and in particular was utilized by the Order of Assassins as a means to sneak up on any targeted enemies with the presumed intent of ambushing and assassinating them. Centuries later, it later was discovered by Militaires Sans Frontières while about to infiltrate a Mine Base in Costa Rica, with Kazuhira Miller suggesting they acquire it by diving into it upon noticing some straw near a roofed area.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller (radio): There's some straw below you. You can dive into it by pressing the Action Button. Afterwards, Miller gave a brief historical account on the box referencing its past usage by the order of Assassins during the Crusades,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010.) Kazuhira Miller: (Codec) Back in the time of the Crusades, members of the order of Assassins used what is called the Assassin's Straw Box to hide and get close to their enemies. and also suggested to Big Boss to drag an enemy into the box if they encounter them.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: (Codec) Drag 'em inside the box! (this call occurs if Snake or another MSF member encounters a guard shortly after Miller's historical account) Behind the scenes The Assassin's Straw Box was first shown in the Peace Walker Assassin's Creed trailer revealed the existence of another variant of the cardboard box: The Assassin's Straw Box. Although fans initially assumed that it was an April Fools' joke due to the humorous tone of the commercial, the timing of its airing, as well as the airing of a similar commercial around the time of Metal Gear Solid 4's development, its existence in-game was later confirmed. The Assassin's Straw Box is acquired by going to the Mine Base during the story mission Travel to the Mine Base, going onto the roof of the southeastern most building, and then doing a dive known as the Leap of Faith (also taken from Assassin's Creed) into the box when prompted. It also requires at least one open space in the equipment menu, as otherwise, the player will "bounce off" the Assassin's Straw Box. Upon procuring it via the soaring dive, Mother Base's menu and mass-produced. When the player equips and uses the Assassin's Straw Box, the player will, if approached by a soldier and when prompted, drag the soldier into the Straw Box and beat him up severely. If it is used in this manner during CO-OP, the other player will also send the soldier they beat up away via fulton recovery to be recruited into MSF. The assassin's straw box is also fragile, with overuse or a roll attack being enough to disintegrate it. Notes and references Category:Camouflage Category:Containers Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker